


Cuddle

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Billy was asleep next to him, one arm under his head while the other was loosely wrapped around Jason’s waist.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Billy/Jason + cuddling. The fill also had to be exactly 100 words.

Billy was asleep next to him, one arm under his head while the other was loosely wrapped around Jason’s waist. Any movement from Jason and the arm would tighten for a second, as though he was trying to keep the other man there, not that Jason would leave. He was content right where he was.

Jason was faced towards Billy, an arm slung around him as his fingers gently moved up and down Billy’s back. He scooted a little closer, feeling Billy’s arm tighten around him, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, a smile forming on his face.


End file.
